


My Sunshine

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: “I sing ‘you are my sunshine’ to the Deputy to pass the time.” Greg Bryk as the Father.





	My Sunshine

Joseph squeezed her hand tighter, leaning closer, making the chair squeak under his weight. Tears kept streaming down his cheeks and he tried looking away from her face, but he couldn’t escape this by simply looking away, because everything around was there to remind him. The sheets, the towels, the warm stagnant water in the basin… his own hands. Bloody…

Everything was stained with blood, the blood of his beloved, the woman that God had sent to him, the one we was supposed to give his love to, the one with whom he was supposed to found a family. He had hoped, he had prayed, and he had been so close. Until the very last second, he hoped his child would start breathing. But it wouldn’t move, it didn’t.

Why would He give him everything, only to take it away from him right after? His child, his woman… Why such a cruel fate?

Joseph laid eyes on his beloved again, her trembling body splayed on the bloody sheets, her chest weakly rising and falling with every shaky breath. He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing the cold skin, so soft under his lips. His teeth started rattling as he tried to speak. His voice was low and hoarse with despair.

“Please, don’t do this to me…” He’d prayed for hours, and now he pleaded, he begged. His love looked at him in the eyes, her eyelids slowly falling shut. His free hand came to tangle in her soft hair, caressing her gently. He was losing hope, but his love was still there, boiling in his heart.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy, when skies are gray…” His gentle voice rang within the concrete walls and he saw her lips quivering as she tried to smile at the familiar words, the ones he would sing to her at night. His heart warmed with her response and he continued, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, looking into her eyes, “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you…”

His heart sank as he watched her lids close gently, her hand going limp in his. Her chest was barely moving now, her breathing erratic, but he kept on singing,

“Please don’t take… my sun-shine…” until it stopped completely “away…”


End file.
